you are the sunset smile
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: It's her boyfriend's birthday. And she forgot. Welp. (A Kedzie/Isaiah original short.) NSFW!


**A/N: this isn't a finchel or glee story.. it was a prompt from ****_writeworld_**** on tumblr, 'write the last dream you had'. (This is old – I started writing this in May of 2013. Finally decided to dig up a lot of my unfinished work to get back into the groove of things.)**

**Disclaimer: this is my original work. Unbeta'd and uncategorized. And if you know me, it gets dirty. (Sorry, not really.)**

* * *

><p><em>you are the sunset smile<em>

The loud beeping of the alarm clock jerks her from sleep. She sits up in bed, glaring at it across the room and contemplates throwing a pillow, or a shoe, or just burrowing under the covers to block out the noise. From somewhere on the bed her phone starts alarming too then changes swiftly to a ringtone.

She grabs for it, swiping her thumb to answer the call. It keeps ringing and she cracks an eye open to realize she's holding it upside down. She rights it, tries again and the line clicks open.

"Yeah?"

"_Why does it sound like you're still in bed?"_

She kicks the covers off and crawls to the alarm clock, slamming her hand down to turn it off.

"I was. And then the stupid alarm clock went off." She yawns and crawls back into bed.

"_Well, get up. The sooner you do, the sooner you get to the office and the sooner the day ends_."

"It's work. It's not going anywhere and if I don't go to it, trust me, someone will bring it to me." She yawns again.

Isaiah laughs and she hears his office phone ring and he sighs heavily, asking her to hold. She stares at the ceiling, mentally running down her checklist for the day when her gaze rolls over the calendar on the wall. The date, today's date, is circled several times with red exclamation marks and it takes her all of two seconds to remember.

"Holy crap!"

"_What?_"

"Ah.. ahm, shit!"

She jumps up out of bed, tangling her legs in the sheets and falls to the ground. She manages to keep the phone in her hand though and kicks the covers away, jumping up.

"_Kedzie. Are you alright_?"

"I'm fine!" She squeaks and stumbles towards the bathroom.

"_Are you sure_?"

"Yes. Uh-huh! I'm fine. Talk to you later! Bye!" She hangs up before he has a chance to respond, strips and literally jumps into the shower, squealing when the cold water hits her skin. She huddles in a corner of the shower resting her forehead on the wall as the water warms up.

"Really Kedzie. How you forget this day of all the days is beyond me!" She berates herself, smacking her palm against her forehead.

From on the ground her phone starts alarming again.

She groans again.

She's going to be late for work. She's almost sure of it.

She grabs her loofah and fruity body wash as she braves the water, shifting from one foot to the other as she prepares herself for the day ahead.

(She does manage to remember to shave her legs though.)

:::

She gets through the day, miraculously. She manages not to kill anyone, not to piss off anyone or get fired and was actually out the door and in her car at thirteen minutes past five. She plugs the tub and turns on the hot water as soon as she gets home and tries to make sure the house is at least presentable.

She's only spoken to Isaiah twice since that morning and she has to rush him off the phone both times. It's not that she _doesn't_ want to talk to him, but, it's his birthday and she forgot and _what kind of girlfriend forgets her boyfriend's birthday!_?

She doesn't have the chance to plan anything because, despite it being a Friday, her day was one of the most hectic she's had in awhile, she didn't even have lunch, and come to think of it, she was starving.

She's struggling to get her dress off when her phone starts ringing again, Isaiah's face grinning at her from the screen.

"_Hey._"

"Hi!"

"_You home?_"

"Just got in. Where are you?"

"_Outside._"

Again, she literally falls off the bed in her haste to get to the door with one shoe on. She kicks off the other foot and pulls her dress back up as she races through the living room and to the front door. She's practically vibrating with excitement as she yanks it open.

He's just getting out of the car, long legs unfolding as he kills the lights. She rocks from one foot to the other as she watches him.

It feels like she hasn't seen him in forever (read: 15 days) and he looks.. pleasantly the same. He's bald-headed and scruffy as usual, eyes sparkling and bright. His tie is undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks tired.

She launches herself into his arms, peppering his face with kisses as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hi," she sighs.

He kisses the side of her mouth, smiling against her skin. "Hi."

She kisses him, rubbing the scruff on his cheek. "Good day?"

"It's better now." He chuckles and kisses her harder. "Ah, you realize your neighbours can see us, right?"

"Don't care," she mumbles against his lips. "I haven't seen you in too long. I miss you and you're here and," she runs her hands over his head, kissing her way up to his ear. "It's your birthday."

Isaiah chuckles and uses his hip to close the car door then walks them towards the still open front door.

"And here I was thinking you'd forgotten. You haven't spent more than a minute on the phone with me all day. I thought you were avoiding me."

She rolls her eyes and grabs his face between her hands, bringing their noses together. "I didn't forget. I was busy all day, but…"

She unwraps her legs from his waist, sliding down his body. "Now, I get the chance to make it up to you."

She kisses him again.

"An entire weekend." Kiss.

"No work." Kiss.

"And all the mischief we can get up to," she winks and pulls his belt undone, her fingers working at the front of his pants.

"Kedzie."

She pushes herself up on her toes, pressing her lips to his. "Close the door," she whispers.

He kicks the door closed and she pushes him against it, pushing his pants down his hips.

"What are you doing?" He murmurs huskily. He pushes his hand into the curls of her hair and pulls her close to him, his lips lingering on hers. She doesn't answer, just kisses him hard and then lowers herself to the floor, her fingers pulling his pants down with her.

She rakes her nails gently down his thighs and kisses the front of his shorts. She looks up at him and his normal honey-green coloured eyes are slitted and dark as he stares back.

She pulls him free and takes him in her mouth, holding his gaze until his head falls back onto the door with a thud, his fingers finding purchase in her hair.

"Well _fuck._"

She hums around him and he moans, jerking in her mouth.

She uses her fingers and tongue to pleasure him as she works him with her mouth, holding his gaze as he watches her. He curses again as she twists her wrist around the base of him and he bangs his fist on the door, jerking as she giggles, pulling more soft curses from his pursed lips.

She tilts her head back, humming as she swallows the length of him, nails scraping against his thigh. She looks up at him as he throws his head back, fingers trying to find a grip on the door, the wall, something - before his hips jerk forward and he hisses under his breath, his fingers reaching out to grasp her hair.

She lets him ride out his orgasm, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes until his grip on her hair relaxes and he lets out a throaty hum.

"Devil woman," he whispers when he finally finds his voice.

She grins and stands up, slowly stepping out of her dress as she backs away, leaving it on the floor as she steps into the bathroom.

She tosses in some foaming bath beads and slips out of her underwear, turning her head over her shoulder when she senses him behind her. She winks and steps into the warm water, goosebumps creeping over her flesh, the caramel peaks of her nipples slowly hardening as she watches him watch her.

She sinks into the water languidly, her fingers slipping between her legs where she was already slick with want, biting her lip as his eyes follow her movement beneath the water.

Isaiah gazes at her for a second, his light eyes darkening even further by the light of the flickering candles she has on the counter before yanking his tie off, popping a few buttons in his haste to get the shirt from off his broad shoulders. He growls in frustration as he tears that off, his undershirt with it and steps into the bath, pulling her into his arms as he slants his mouth over hers.

She smiles into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her chest to his, humming throatily when his tongue strokes hers.

He lifts her onto his lap, leaning back to watch her face as she lowers herself onto him, nails scraping along his shoulder as her body welcomes his.

She stops thinking, stops worrying about the crazy day she's had, about not having seen him in so long. She pushes away her thought about plans she should have made and just focuses on him, and them, in this moment. She lets him wrap his hands around her, sighing into her skin as he loves her.

:::

As usual, he's ready before she is for their night on the town.

How is it he can simply throw on a shirt and a pair of jeans and look like he just walked off the pages of GQ magazine? It was unfair.

She's bent over in the bathroom, trying to get her hair into as neat a bun as she can, eyeing the clock creeping towards 11pm. She can hear his feet tapping in the bedroom, impatient as he was.

"You're wearing these?"

"These what?" She hollers back.

"These black, strappy-thingy sandals."

"Yep," she replies.

"Why?"

She can _hear _his pout. She rolls her eyes and straightens up, tucking her curls behind her ears. "They go nicely with my outfit."

"But you're gonna be taller than me," he whines.

She laughs and struts out, leaning against the bathroom door. Isaiah meets her gaze in the mirror then whirls around. He stares at her face for a minute, his eyes slowly raking over her body. His mouth tries to move, but no words come out.

She watches him watch her as she walks over to her shoes, sits on the bed and stretches one leg out, first slipping on one heel and then the other. She watches as his eyes darken as he stares at her thigh, as she wraps the straps of her sandal around her leg and coyly runs her fingers up her thigh.

He swallows hard.

She walks over to him and presses her hands against the wall on either side of his head, the heels giving her the additional height so they're both at eye level. She pushes her chest against his, kisses him lazily and turns around, her back against his chest as she bends forward to do up the strap for the other heel, her ass pushing back onto him.

She hears him clear his throat before he speaks, fingers warm on her back, his voice husky.

"Yup. That'll do."

:::

"So, am I driving? Because I _know_ you can't drive in those."

"Neither of us are driving. Because tonight, we are gonna have fun. No holds barred."

"Ha! Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"So I can have my dastardly, wicked way with you?" She wipes daintily t her lip gloss. "Yep."

He laughs and takes her hand as they walk through the gates. He looks her up and down and groans.

"Seriously, Kedzie. We don't even need to go out. I'm torn between us actually leaving and taking you back inside and bending you over that kitchen island –"

He whirls around as a car honks.

"Get in lover boy. It's your birthday. You're all gussied up and I get to show you off tonight." She opens the car door and ushers him in.

"Nuh uh. You get in." He winks salaciously. "Bend over baby."

"Perv." She smacks his chest as she gets in, putting a little shimmy in her hips as she does.

"Damnit," he swears. But he gets in behind her.

He doesn't let her leave his sight at the party. They're at this club, partying on a pier overlooking crystal blue-green waters with lights bobbing in the water and its loud and packed with throbbing beats and pressing bodies and his hands are firmly glued to her hips, all night.

He has his lips glued to her neck, brushing the curls away as he leaves little nips all over her skin and her skirt is short enough that really, all she has to do is bend over a little and yea –

She's done that before, with him. In a dark corner of a club, her skirt hiked up just a little as he presses deliciously into her. She's tempted, _really_ tempted, but there are too many people pushing against them and no, she's not that stupid.

She bats his hands away from her ass and turns around.

"You really don't want to be here, do you?"

"I'd rather be home watching crappy SciFi movies and eating caramel popcorn."

She smacks him on the arm, teetering a little. "Why didn't you say that?"

"Because you wanted to go out."

She pouts. He pulls her lips apart and tips her chin up. "If it helps, I had fun."

She rolls her eyes and pulls him through the crowd and he laughs as he pulls her back to him, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Thank you for a night out on the town."

She shudders, pressing herself against him as he wraps his arms around her, walking them through the mass of bodies.

She takes a couple pictures of them, the moonlit sea behind them, then hails a taxi to take them home, promptly falling as sleep the second she falls onto the bed.

:::

She drags him out of bed Sunday morning. His idea of breakfast was usually two raw eggs gulped down with a gallon of orange juice.

"No, Isaiah. Food. Normal food. Eggs. Bread. Cereal. Milk. That normal people eat."

"That _is _normal food," he grumbles.

She gives him an admonitory look and cuts her eyes, opening the fridge door. "You know, most men would be happy that their girlfriend was making them breakfast in bed for his birthday."

He leans against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not _in_ bed. My birthday was yesterday and you're forcing me to cook with you."

She leans around the door to glare at him and cuts her eyes. "Shut up."

He chuckles and nods, miming zipping his lips closed. "Yes ma'am."

She does most of the cooking (of course): scrambled eggs, (she cooks the entire pack of bacon in her freezer because he's addicted to it and she doesn't touch the stuff). She has to smack his hands several times as he literally snatches pieces hot from the pan) banana fritters and toast with peppermint tea.

He cuts up pieces of orange and arranges them nicely on the plates, so he gets a pass for helping.

He pulls down her to the floor, shoulders rubbing against each other as he tells her stories of his past birthdays and his poor attempts at cooking for himself when he was younger. He's a messy eater – jam on his beard (she licks it off) and ends up feeding her slices of orange, juices running down his fingers (she licks that off too.)

She convinces him to leave the dishes in the sink and go with her to the beach where they spend most of the day and well into the evening in the water and walking along the sand. He gets sunburnt (he _never _listens when she tells him to put on sunscreen and scowls when she rubs aloe vera over his itchy skin). He pouts through her entire lecture and he looks so miserable.

"Alright. Maybe next time you'll listen to me, yes? We can do anything you want tonight."

"Anything?"

She holds up a finger. "As long as it's not illegal, easily affordable and doesn't involve me leaving the country."

He grins and taps his cheek thoughtfully.

She orders pizza, half chicken and pineapple and half with everything, and stares at him as he wolfs it down with another gallon of orange juice, rubs more aloe vera on his skin when he complains about the burns and lets him choose the crappy Sci-Fi movie of the night.

He falls asleep with his head on her lap and their fingers knotted together, budging only when she tickles him awake. He throws her over his shoulder and marches off to the bedroom, curling around her on the bed as he dozes off again.

She doesn't want to aggravate his skin, but he literally locks his arms around her, burying his face in her neck and refuses to let go so she leaves him be, accepting the kiss on her shoulder as he mumbles that he loves her in his sleep.

(She tells him she loves him too but a soft snore is her only response.)

:::

She's not sure if she's dreaming or if she's wide awake but she feels _good_.

She clutches the sheets as a ripple of pleasure goes through her and her eyes flutter open as something pulls at her nipple, pulling a soft sigh from her. Another throaty purr rumbles from her throat as heat washes over her. A curse slips from her lips as she pushes herself up on her elbows and sees Isaiah's head between her legs.

Her toes curl as he laps at her, fingers pulling at her nipple.

"Holy_jesus_fuck," she moans, her hand joining his on her breast as she falls back onto the bed.

Isaiah chuckles and warm breath washes over as he flattens his tongue against her softness; her body jerks and she grabs his head in her hands, heart racing as wave after wave of sweet torture washes over every her nerve ending, back arching in bliss.

She feels him kissing up her body, tongue curling over a nipple before he nips lightly at her neck. She's barely down from one orgasm before another one licks over her body.

She does rip at the sheet this time, toes curling, her eyes rolling back, gasping for sweet air as pleasure envelops her body.

Isaiah grips her waist almost painfully, crushing her against his chest as he murmurs her name into her hair and she wraps her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet his.

He moans into her neck, nipping softly. "G'morning."

She hums and tries to respond in kind but Isaiah rolls his hips so she moans instead, digging her heels into his back.

:::

Her body is deliciously aching when she finally wakes up, her alarm clock telling her it's almost one in the afternoon. Beside her, Isaiah has one arm thrown over her waist, the other hiding his face from the sunlight streaming in through the curtains.

She can't remember the last time she's watched him sleep - he's usually up and done working out before she wakes up, cereal (his version of her breakfast) on the table as he works on whatever new drawing that's creeping out of his mind.

Now, she recommits the lines and angles on his face to memory. The freckles on his nose and cheeks, just a shade lighter than his mocha skin, long lashes dusting his cheeks, the moustache curling over his upper lip, his beard has streaks of grey that just adds to his sexiness. She resists the urge to scratch at the scruff on his cheeks, content to just stare.

It kinda sucks that he's leaving in less than eight hours – it's the hardest part of their relationship, living so far apart. And she hates it. But, he loves his job and he's good at it and she'd never ask him to leave. She has a stable job here too, and leaving it so soon wouldn't be smart, but the more time they spend apart, the more it kills her and she just wants them to wake up like this every day for the rest of their lives together.

Isaiah grunts and turns, slipping his hand under her body as he pulls her into the comfort of his arms.

"I can hear you thinking," he murmurs sleepily.

She smiles, tracing a finger over his nose and over his lips.

She sighs. "Yea, that it sucks that you're leaving today."

"I am?" He leans back, one eyebrow raised.

"It's Sunday and you have work tomorrow and you're leaving in a few…" she trails off, her voice thick. She sighs and drops her hand from his face.

"Hey, hey. What's with the sad face?" He cups her cheek, stroking the skin softly as he peers at her.

"I'm sorry. I hate us living apart."

He frowns and then shrugs offhandedly.

"Then let's move in together."

She rolls her eyes. "I can't ask you to leave your job and I just got promoted. It's a crap move," she grumbles.

"I'll move here. And I'll keep my job. Didn't I tell you that I put in for a transfer for the office here? I start next month." He yawns then lazily scratches his beard.

She fights the urge to yawn herself, and just stares at him for a moment. "You're not just messing with me, are you?"

He shakes his head.

"Matter of fact, I off tomorrow but I do have go into the office here Tuesday to settle some paperwork, I'll have to go – _uuumph! _Sunburn_ remember!?"_

She kisses him, hard, snaking her arms around his neck, laughing when he winces.

"Can't breathe .. Kedzie.. babe -,"

She pulls away from him and starts smacking him everywhere she can reach, punctuating each hit with a word.

"You waited all weekend to tell me this!"

Isaiah laughs and grabs her hands and rolls over, pressing her body into the sheets. She feels him hard against her belly and she drags her eyes to his, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"You know… I could get used to this for the rest of my life."

Her legs fall open as he settles between them, curving a hand around her cheek. He swallows her sigh, kissing her as his body joins hers.

"Yea?" she breathes out shakily.

He kisses her again, smiling against her lips as his hips rock forward.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't writing a glee fic! Whatchy'all think?**


End file.
